Temple of Falling Sun
Temple of Falling Sun, also referred to as the unknown temple 'or the cryptic '"mountain that is not a mountain" refers to a hidden pyramid temple near Lanexa in Sepmornia. It appears to outsiders as a mountain without trails. Appearance The temple was hidden by barriers with the text "UNDER SCIENTIFIC RESEARCH" written on them. In a flashback, it was seen that The Clocksmith had erected these barriers after a gigantic fireball descended from the sky and altered the landscape of Lanexa's surroundings. He also cast the illusion of the mountain on it. Research The temple was being researched by Lord Petrov, but he delegated the task to his brother, Pettex Petrov. It was also guarded by the rune circles of Grex, which could summon hounds and alert him should someone trespass. They were unsuccessful in finding out the purpose of the temple. Purpose The true purpose was found out by the researcher Al-Cados after he researched the temple. At the end of Purged Decades, Micoda the Doombringer had pursued an enemy to the area next to the town of Lanexa in southern Sepmornia. However, he found Garthiel, a powerful female angel of fire. The angel, a servant of the public enemy called The Suncaller, faced Micoda, but faced bitter defeat. Ehrnezga exploded alongside Micoda above Lanexa to create the Dark Tide, Micoda was trapped suspended in air inside a giant fireball by the energies of the explosion. In essence, Ehrnezga had succeeded in creating the Dark Tide but both of them survived the blast, Ehrnezga simply falling deep into the sands below with Micoda's cells entering his system to heal him out of his demonic degradation. Garthiel was trapped below and reduced from a powerful angel of fire to a mere small angelic entity, a cherub. She lost her memories. The Clocksmith, who is actually Torpad the Silversmith, detected the fate of Micoda. He deduced the fireball to be one of the rumored Three Suns, the Falling Sun, which would have unknown special properties. He used his powers to create a shrine which could call the fireball down and unlock Micoda from within its grasp. Micoda was freed, but suffered from the same loss of memories due to Dark Tide as everyone else. On top of that, he had been rendered almost powerless compared to his former self. This amnesia would later be used by Torpad to sell him as a gladiator slave (resembling a clone of himself) to Dystopia, where he hoped that Micoda's power could resurface Dystopia timeline The spirit of a summon, Garthiel, projected a hologram of herself and told Samael that she was trapped in the bottom of the pyramid. While the cherub Garthiel had her doubts about Samael's path, she joined his cause. Pettex Petrov headed the research of the temple but was defeated by Samael, who thought of Pettex as evil. Later, Micoda, Al-Cados, Revo, Melody and Lutir convened at the temple, where Al-Cados told them what it actually was, and how through the memories of those influenced by Khalmotep he had been able to figure it out. This established Torpad as a true ally for them despite all that he had cryptically done in the past. Also, Ekatrine (Gold of The Trinity) appeared to them and gave them her reluctant support for the project to "reverse Dark Tide". She allowed Tibius Regus to be the liaison between the group and Infinite Legion.